User blog:Bobdave/BDRB 6 - Freddy Krueger vs Jack the Ripper (Halloween Special)
Ye, long time no see with these. I'll be releasing four more after this then I'll start making a new series with a specific theme that will come nowhere close to Jason's or Noah's but meh. Without further ado, this shiz: Battle The beat ANNOUNCER Epic Rap Battles of History! Freddy Krueger VS Jack the Ripper! Begin! JACK THE RIPPER Who's the noob who got skewered by a hockey mask wearing loser? Who's the dude who'll get cut through like a prostitute in Whitechapel? Krueger Leather apron's taking heads, swinging blades till your face is red I could make the feds start shaking but I'd rather throw your body in the lake instead I'm surgical, my verses'll burn you further than the parents of Springwood did Never seen a murderer worse than this pervert jerking off to high school kids When this poor excuse for a slasher steps to Jack he'll get hacked till he's no more How do you expect to flow to this pro, Freddy? Killing hoes is what I'm known for FREDDY KRUEGER Alright Ripper are you ready? Hows about you pass the mic to Freddy It's no challenge, this Jack-off from hell can't even spell or write correctly While you're sleeping, I sneak in your dreams, I guarantee that I'll hear you scream You only killed five, while I'm still alive and hitting it big on the silver screen Slip through walls, creep and crawl, people fall to the dream demon The police couldn't see through you, but I'm smarter than that, you've already been beaten This Nightmare's right up your Street, how you gonna beef in a real fight? I won't need my super natural powers to ensure that you won't sleep tonight JACK THE RIPPER The only thing that scares me is how you managed to make six sequels You've killed more dogs and cats and canaries than you have actual people I'm evil, so stop speaking, I'll smash your teeth in like Elizabeth Stride I was never found out while you've been torn apart and burned alive like a million times Got blood to be spilling, organs to sever, maybe scribble a letter to Scotland Yard I'm better in every way, do you need proof? I'll remove your god damn heart So you wanna spar? Just remember no one ever figured out my smart conundrum You can lurk in the dark all you want, I'm still gonna leave your carcass on the paths of London FREDDY KRUEGER You've said it already, Freddy's immortal, stacks of corpses from haunting slumbers I bet you killed whores cuz you're just jealous because they've had way more lovers What was your attack plan, Jack? To bore me tears with a biology lecture? Give me a bad grade? Well I'll dissect ya, to shred you to death, it'd be my pleasure See I'm better than Lecter, fuck you up worse than Chucky cuz I'm an icon of horror I kill with style, tip my fedora, to beat me you'd need to be a real Dream Warrior How many times do you need to be told? I could end your life with one sure swipe Slug ya in the jugular with a glove of knives, but the fun really starts when I say goodnight ANNOUNCER Who won? Who's next? You decide! Epic *logo gets impaled by blades* rap ba...ttles of history.... Who won? Freddy Krueger Jack the Ripper Category:Blog posts